Viviendo
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Hace dos años y medio se reencontro con sus padres en su viaje a San Lorenzo, ahora ha regresado junto a ellos a Hillwood, donde le esperan grandes aventuras...
1. Chapter 1

Oye Arnold ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así nunca se hubiera cancelado la película del "Viaje a San Lorenzo". Ellos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y de Nickelodeon.

"_pensamientos"_

_Detalles_

**Reencuentro**

Como de costumbre las clases eran realmente aburridas y esperaba con ansias para el toque de la campana; y no es que fuera mala alumna, por el contrario sus calificaciones eran altas, pero definitivamente la mayoría de los profesores de secundaria tenían ese talento natural para volver las clases más aburridas de lo que ya normalmente eran. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a buscar a su mejor amiga para saber como le había ido en su primera clase, y si había estado tan aburrida como la de ella.

- Y bien Phoebe como estuvo tu clase de historia, porque déjame decirte que la mía estuvo aburrida.

- Helga a nosotros sólo nos dieron el plan de estudios, no me digas que tu profesor desde el primer día de clases ya les dio materia.

- No, igual que a ustedes sólo nos dio el plan de estudios, pero igual sonó aburrido, créeme que sólo llevo historia porque es una de la materias obligatorias, sino…

_Se__oye__el__timbre_

- Bueno Helga nos vemos, tengo clases de química.

**-**Ok, yo voy para biología.

Al llegar al aula de biología descubrió que para su desgracia ese año tendría de compañeras a Marianne y su grupito. Marianne era el típico ejemplo de una adolescente cabeza hueca, con kilos de maquillaje, que sólo se preocupan por ver quién tiene el novio más guapo y mediocre a nivel académico.

Marianne y su grupito: 

- (Alexandra) Viste, dicen que hay un alumno nuevo

- (Marianne) Si, y es demasiado guapo.

- (Tiffany) Y es extranjero

- (Todas) ahhh…

"_Genial primer día de clases de segundo año, y ya encontraron una nueva víctima de acoso, pobre de quién sea, aunque también pensándolo mejor son muy idiotas los que terminan cayendo"_

- (Profesor) Bien muchachos tomen asiento, antes de comenzar las clases, quisiera presentarles a quien a partir de ahora será su compañero...

_Entra el joven al aula. _

- (Alex hablando en voz baja) mira Marianne que suerte tenemos, vamos a ser compañeras del chico guapo.

- (Profesor) Podrías por favor decirnos tu nombre y de donde vienes.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Arnold Shortman, y los últimos dos años y medio estuve en San Lorenzo junto a mis padres, aunque soy estadounidense.

Helga había estado distraída realizando dibujos en su cuaderno, y masticando chicle, pero cuando levanto la vista para ver quien iba a ser la nueva presa de Marianne y su grupito casi se le salen los ojos, y definitivamente casi se atraganta con el chicle al oír su nombre, y confirmar sus sospechas.

"_Ok__Helga__tranquilízate,__es__el__mismo__Arnold__que__conoces__desde__preescolar,__y__aunque__no__lo__hayas__visto__por__dos__años__y__medio,__te__has__estado__comunicando__con__él__por__medio__de__cartas,__y__aunque__su__aspecto__ahora__sea__diferente,__su__esencia__es__la__misma__… __y__recuerda__prometiste__ser__amable__con__él__si__lo__volvías__a__ver,__no__eches__a__perder__todo__lo__que__ya__has__avanzado__"__._

- Muy bien Arnold, siéntate junto a la señorita Pataki.

- (Helga) Supongo que esta es la sorpresa de la que me hablaste en la última carta, verdad?

- Así es, y que opinas.

- En el recreo hablamos "melenudo"

- _con__una__sonrisa_Yo también te extrañe a ti Helga.

Helga no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa surco su rostro.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, era la hora del almuerzo.

- y bien Helga, ¿almorzamos juntos?

- Tenía pensado almorzar con Phoebe, pero lo más probable es que ella quiera almorzar con Gerald, y analizándolo mejor no tengo ganas de hacer mal tercio, así que esta bien.

Estaban almorzando tranquilamente cuando se acerco Marianne.

- Hola, no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, mi nombre es Marianne Le Blanc, somos compañeros en biología, y te venía a decir que puedes almorzar en nuestra mesa, no tienes porque comer con ella sólo porque comparten mesa en biología.

- En primer lugar ella tiene nombre, se llama Helga, y en segundo lugar no estoy almorzando con ella por obligación, sino porque me agrada su compañía, así que no gracias.

Marianne estaba que no lo podía creer, habían rechazado su invitación.

- (Helga) ya oíste o es que estas sorda, Arnold no quiere almorzar contigo, así que retírate, que vas a hacer que nos caiga mal el almuerzo.

Las clases concluyeron, y a la hora de la salida, Phoebe le dijo a Helga que Gerald la había invitado a comerse un helado, Helga le dijo que tranquila, que aceptara la invitación, que ella se podía ir sola; aunque al final no fue así porque Arnold se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

Ya en la noche antes de irse a dormir, Arnold meditaba su día. Las clases habían estado bien, se alegro de volver a ver ya fuera en los pasillos o en clases a quienes fueron sus compañeros de escuela. Por ejemplo, era compañero de Gerald en historia, estaba con Phoebe en matemáticas y compartía mesa con Helga en biología.

"_Helga, Helga, Helga no se si te acordaras de lo que dije y sucedió en San Lorenzo, y mucho menos si sospecharas que en estos dos años y medio mi opinión hacia ti no ha cambiado, pero me alegró ver que aunque conservas parte de tu esencia tu carácter ha cambiado un poco para bien, lo sospechaba por las cartas que escribías, pero hoy lo comprobé. _

_Gerald y tu me mantuvieron informado de todo lo que sucedía, gracias a ello no me siento tan perdido ahora que regrese." _

**Este fue el primer capítulo, ojala que les haya gustado; y no se olviden por favor de dejar sus reviews con comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oye Arnold ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así nunca se hubiera cancelado la película del "Viaje a San Lorenzo". Ellos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y de Nickelodeon.

Antes de continuar con la historia, quiero agradecerle a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review y a quienes me pusieron en sus alertas. 

"_pensamientos"_

_Detalles_

**Clases, "venganzas" y Aurora. **

El despertador sonó, indicándole que ya era momento de dejar las cobijas. Así que se levantó, se alistó y después bajo a desayunar.

- Buenas días hermanita bebé

- Buenos días Olga, buenos días mamá y papá

- Buenos días Helga

Así es, su hermana se encontraba de visita nuevamente, pero ahora ya no le molestaba tanto ese hecho, como si la hacía en un pasado, se podía decir incluso que ya habían limado las asperezas que habían entre ellas… ah y sus padres al fin parecían recordar su nombre y acordarse de su existencia a pesar de que su hermana mayor estuviera allí, definitivamente el tiempo había traído cambios favorables, aunque del todo no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ellos…

- Gracias por el desayuno, por cierto hoy regreso más tarde, ya que después del colegio quede de ir con mis compañeros para empezar el proyecto de la feria científica.

- (Bob) ¿y puedo saber que compañeros son exactamente?

- No me digas que ahora eres agente del FBI papá

- (Miriam) Helga no seas así con tu padre, el pregunta porque se preocupa por ti, nos preocupamos por ti

- "_Todavía no me acostumbro a esta nueva faceta de mis padres, es más a veces creo que los suplanto un Alien" _Bueno para que estén tranquilos, me voy a reunir con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold

Salió de su casa justo a tiempo para coger el autobús…

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad. La primera clase del día era la artística, Helga había escogido apreciación literaria, mientras que Phoebe llevaba apreciación de teatro, y tanto Gerald como Arnold habían escogido apreciación de cine. Después seguía la clase de ciencias, en ella cada profesor se encargo de recordarles a sus alumnos la importancia de hacer un buen proyecto para la feria científica:

"Como ustedes ya deben saber, la feria científica se acerca, y a diferencia de otros años donde podían hacer cualquier proyecto sólo por salir del paso, en este curso lectivo definitivamente tienen que demostrar que se ha realizado una verdadera investigación, mostrar paso a paso la utilización del método científico, no se admitirán plagios, tienen que ser proyectos originales, que den algún aporte nuevo, todo esto para obtener el 50% de la calificación de esta materia…"

Helga mientras tanto jugaba "gato" con Arnold, otros hacían dibujos en sus cuadernos, algunos se dedicaban a jugar con el celular o mandar mensajes por medio de este y obviamente no faltaban los que ya se habían puesto a hablar en voz baja con su compañero de mesa; la verdad es que esos recordatorios ya aburrían, y es que no era la primera vez que se los decían, además de que en días anteriores les habían entregado lo mismo por escrito.

Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, pero en este los alumnos de segundo año previniendo que la siguiente clase que tenían era educación física, comían algo liviano, bueno en realidad todos excepto Harold.

- (profesor de educación física) Muy bien chicos y chicas, vamos primero a estirar, después trotamos cinco minutos alrededor de la cancha y finalmente las mujeres vayan a la cancha de voleibol ahí las espera la profesora Gabriela, los hombres se quedan conmigo que vamos a jugar futbol.

Mientras estiraban, se escucho como que algo se rasgaba, y aunque al principio no supieron identificar el motivo de ese ruido, resulto que fue la pantaloneta de Marianne que se rasgo porque ella la usaba muy tallada, y por supuesto no se hizo esperar el estallido de risas mientras, veían a Marianne salir corriendo de la cancha.

"_Todos son unos idiotas"_

Y ese fue apenas el comienzo de los sucesos que ocurrirían en esa clase.

Después, no habían terminado de trotar, cuando Harold ya estaba vomitando todo lo que había almorzado.

- (Alexandra) Pero que ASCO

- (Stinky) Creo que Harold esta vomitando hasta lo que desayuno jajajaja!

Y comentarios similares se oían, tanto de parte de las chicas como de los chicos.

El partido de futbol trascurrido sin nada fuera de lo común, lo más grave que llego a suceder, fueron las múltiples caídas de Eugene, pero esto ya era común para él.

En el caso del partido de voleibol, el equipo que capitaneaba Helga ganó, pero tenía que admitir que la capitana del otro equipo, Samanta, también era buena. La verdad esa chica le caía bien, no había cruzado muchas palabras con ella, pero era chica sencilla, buena en los deportes, y que no se metía en la vida de los demás, con eso era más que suficiente.

- Buen partido Helga

- Lo mismo digo Samanta

Ya en los vestidores…

- Oigan alguna de ustedes no vio un bolso rosado con negro.

- (Phoebe) Helga, pero donde lo dejaste.

- Justo aquí, a la par del tuyo

La incertidumbre continúo hasta que Samanta lo encontró en una de las duchas

- Helga, creo que encontré tu bolso, pero esta empapado.

- Qué

- Si, mira…

El bolso estaba que chorreaba agua, Helga con cierto dolor lo abrió y efectivamente toda su ropa se había mojado a más no poder, pero eso no había sido un accidente definitivamente…

Caminaba hacia la clase de historia, por dicha la última del día, cuando se encontró con Marianne de frente.

- Ay Helga, no sabía que te gustara tanto el uniforme de educación física jajajaja!

_- _Mira estupida, no creas que no se que tú fuiste la de la "bromita" y te lo digo por primera y última vez: No te metas conmigo, sino quieres tener verdaderos problemas.

Helga llego a la clase de historia, para descubrir que ese día el profesor no iba a llegar porque estaba enfermo; por lo que le mando un mensaje de texto a Phoebe, donde le explica que dado que tenía casi dos horas libres, iría a su casa a dejar algunas cosas que definitivamente no ocuparía, cambiarse de ropa, talvez comerse algo y que luego llegaba a la casa de Arnold que era donde habían quedado de reunirse.

Ya en lo noche Helga pensaba en el día que había tenido, primero estaba lo del concurso del que le había hablado el profesor de apreciación literaria; después estaba el proyecto de la feria científica, por dicha este iba por buen camino, tenía que admitir que ellos cuatro hacían buen equipo.

Luego estaba lo estupida de Marianne y su grupito, pero en fin "la venganza es un platillo que se come frió".

Cuando ya se disponía a apagar las luces, oyó que su celular pitaba indicando que tenía poca carga, así que con algo de pereza se levanto para sacarlo de su bulto y ponerlo a cargar, si no lo hacía pasaría pitando como mínimo la mitad de la noche; pero al abrir su bolso, se llevo una sorpresa: dentro había un pequeño peluche de un gato rosado.

"_Debe ser de Aurora, en fin mañana se lo doy a Arnold"_

Aurora era la hermanita de Arnold de apenas año y medio. Tenía el cabello castaño, y los ojos azules, y en la opinión de Helga era todo un encanto.

**La historia continua, ojala que les haya gustado; y no se olviden por favor de dejar sus reviews con comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc. **


End file.
